


Insolent Heart

by hisokapegger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokapegger/pseuds/hisokapegger
Summary: You fell in love two times with Oikawa Tooru. The first time you were sixteen and the second time you were twenty-five.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1 504
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> A/N: This is based on the movie Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani. This is angst I guess, kind of? Enjoy! Please let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading <3

The first time you fell in love with him you were sixteen.

He was a beautiful stranger you were used to seeing on occasions. You remembered the burning passion in his eyes vividly as he spoke to you standing in the hallway of the gymnasium with sweaty and wavy brown hair, dressed in white and turquoise. 

He studied you for a moment, eyes lingering on your purple volleyball club uniform, a flashy colour you were never too fond of.

“I’m sorry,” you said in a small voice quickly after bumping into him.

Anger and sadness that was what you saw in him that day. After another defeat against Shiratorizawa Academy, you didn’t expect any less. Although you were always happy about your high school’s victory, you still felt bad for the losing team.

The opposing team being Seijoh also tended to make you a little more sensitive. Of course, back then Oikawa didn’t know the only reason you would walk over to his team was to give a few words of comfort to your best friend, who happened to be the link between you two.

“Watch where you’re going,” he spat, not having the energy to fight back his frustration.

But just as you were about to apologise again, Iwaizumi’s voice could be heard followed by a loud smack on the setter’s back. You watched silently, embarrassed that on your first meeting you were the reason Oikawa was being scolded in front of his team.

That couldn’t possibly make for a good start you thought and you were right.

It turned out that as much as you had heard of Oikawa before meeting him he hadn’t heard much about you at all. That hurt a little bit. But you assumed that because of his best friend’s dramatic behaviour Iwaizumi was just trying to avoid being a called a traitor when he revealed that you, his dear friend was not only a student at Shiratorizawa Academy but also the volleyball team’s manager to be. 

However, from that moment, there was no sparing you from Oikawa’s petty behaviour anymore.

Although there was no need for rivalry in your eyes towards any opposing team member facing your high school there was clearly a rivalry between the setter and you growing. As Shiratorizawa’s manager but most notably Iwaizumi’s best friend you were bound to see Oikawa repeatedly. So despite his childishness and provocative behaviour you never felt any kind of animosity towards him.

But as oblivious as you were it was hard to ignore his carefully crafted insults hidden in simple sentences delivered with a smile. Of course, Oikawa knew better than to mess with Iwaizumi’s best friend and he had no intention of ever hurting you. However, he couldn’t help feeling slightly threatened by sharing the same title of Iwaizumi’s best friend with you along with the fact that you were a student of his high school’s greatest opponent.

And with time you started feeling it too. There was nothing wrong with a little jealousy, however. In fact, that was what happened to bring Oikawa and you closer. As much as you both liked flaunting your knowledge of Iwaizumi and sharing memories about him as if it was a competition, the setter and you eventually found what your shared best friend valued in the other and why you two could also be friends. 

It was a swift transition in your relationship, you remembered. Even though your growing affection for each other only brought more bickering than before between you two. But that was nothing unusual as the three of you always seemed to find expressing your love through mockery easier.

Soon however you found yourself enjoying Oikawa’s presence very differently from Iwaizumi’s. As cliché as it was, you started thinking about him when you listened to your favourite love songs and the feeling in your stomach, when he was nearby, hinted your infatuation for the setter clearly too. But Oikawa wasn’t single. However, it became clear in your eyes that it wasn’t his girlfriend that was an obstacle to you but his devotion to volleyball.

You were convinced about it when he shared with you his heartbreak over the girl that left him. Still, you were his friend so you patched him up the best you could, always keeping to yourself your feelings for Oikawa. Even when the way he looked at you changed, without your knowledge, however. 

For two emotionally intelligent people, you were both really bad at reading each other when it came to romantic feelings. But maybe you both knew how the other felt. You just needed to ignore it despite wanting to return it.

Iwaizumi however couldn’t turn a blind eye to it as it was so painfully obvious to him. Still, he knew he couldn’t make any decision for the two of you. Yet he felt the need to address it with the both of you separately as the end of your high school years were approaching fast.

“Why won’t you just say it?” he asked the both of you.

Oikawa was sitting on the roof of his home, looking at the stars instead of Iwaizumi’s face as he would always do when he spoke about his feelings.

“I’m leaving,” Oikawa said.

You were walking next to Iwaizumi on the sidewalk, under the street lamps, looking at the ground.

“He’s leaving,” you said.

“Won’t you regret it?” he asked both you.

Oikawa chuckled.

“Regret isn’t something I can afford,” he said.

You laughed.

“Let’s hope I don’t,” you said with a sad smile.

Argentina was a long way from the place you knew and although adventure tempted you, you were very different from Oikawa. He was the type of person that couldn’t be held in place while all you were looking for was a place to hold onto. Oikawa was running away from home while you were looking for it. That was the reality of it. You were both parallel lines never meant to meet and you wondered for a long time why life was as cruel as to have you close to each other but never nearly enough.

For a very long time, the answer was unknown to you. Graduation came by too fast and soon Iwaizumi, Oikawa and you were taking completely different paths. The two of them were off to America while you stayed in Japan, only moving to another city to pursue your studies.

With Oikawa’s great ambition and hunger for the world, you didn’t expect much from him after he stepped onto the plane that would bring him to new beginnings. Daily text messages turned into monthly until there were none at all. Still, you watched all his matches and sometimes pictures of his many travels would appear on your Instagram feed. But you never waited for him. No, Oikawa was a beautiful memory and you felt no regret each time Iwaizumi would tell you briefly about his latest achievements on the regular video calls you had with each other.

Oikawa’s grace was in his determination and ambition. You would always admire and support him from the sidelines and so the hopes of ever being someone in his life again died slowly. But not in a painful way more in a natural way.

You fell in love again, you felt heartbreak too. You met new friends, you graduated. You struggled a lot too, you found a job. You made a home for yourself, you were satisfied. You were living, differently from Oikawa, but as happy you hoped.

Time was flying in the middle of all this and suddenly you weren’t sixteen anymore.

You were twenty-five, planning a wedding, the beautiful bride to be dragging you into the fifth expensive bridal house on her list, her brown skin glowing under the gentle rays of the sun. You held back your laughter as she complained about the disappointment that was the previous store you visited.

“We’ll find the one,” you said. “Relax, Maeley.”  
“But what if we don’t? Worst, what if Hajime thinks it’s ugly?”

You laughed at the genuine concern spreading on her face.

“For all I know, you could show up in a plastic bag at your wedding and that wouldn’t change a thing to him,” you reassured her as she tucked a few loose strands of her curly and freshly dyed red hair behind her ear.  
“Well, I sure hope. I didn’t move to Japan for a man to leave me at the altar because he doesn’t like my outfit.”

You chuckled.

“In that case, there is nothing to worry about, Mael,” you pointed out as you pushed her gently into the store in front of you. “Let’s find you a dress that will make me want to replace Iwa at the altar.”

Her dark eyes lit up as she laughed and told you to have better taste in women. But you ignored the young woman, determined to find the perfect dress with her. Little did you know that you had someone to impress too, however.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 038
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> A/N: First if ever you want a visual representation of Oikawa’s entrance at the pre-wedding celebration this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=II2EO3Nw4m0 is how it was in my head (with reader being main girl and Oikawa the singer obviously). Don’t tell me Oikawa wouldn’t make his entrance like this at Iwa’s wedding lmfao. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading <3

As the wedding ceremony approached you got overwhelmingly busy, being close to both the bride and the groom you were determined to help them as much as possible. Still, you couldn’t help thinking that Iwaizumi would have appreciated having his childhood best friend by his side. But after seven years without seeing Oikawa you assumed that no one really expected anything from him anymore.

Sure, Iwaizumi kept in touch with him and their bond was as strong as always. However, when it came to responsibilities or the small details of his life the groom tended to rely on you instead. Nonetheless, Oikawa’s absence at the ceremony rehearsal felt heavy to you and you could only assume Iwaizumi along with his old teammates felt the same way. 

But tonight was meant to honour your best friend and his lovely soon to be wife, who also happened to be one of your closest friends. So you happily enjoyed your time with them at this small pre-wedding celebration you had prepared with the couple’s family and closest friends.

Maeley looked radiant in her black long sleeve mini dress, her red hair straighten down and pushed to the side. She was talking animatedly to Iwaizumi, sat at the table in the middle of the venue. You could see the tenderness in his olive eyes as he listened to her quietly, a small smile gracing his lips. You could tell they would make each other happy for a very long time. 

That thought eased your mind. Still, you couldn’t help feeling emotional, however. So you walked over to the small stage facing the table you had just been eating at, ready to give one of the speeches you had prepared for the occasion. You spoke fluently and had people laughing as you shared your first thought on seeing Maeley for the very first time.

“I told Iwa if ever you guys break up, would that be okay for me to take a shot?”

Then you shared some fond memories you had with the couple, tears threatening to spill but a big smile on your face. Before concluding with your wishes of happiness to those you loved deeply. The crowd applauded and you were about to leave the stage when a sweet and low voice started to resonate.

“I always knew Iwa was a man to marry. In fact, I even thought about marrying him myself,” he said. “Fortunately for Maeley, I had other things to chase though.”

People started to turn around, moving their heads to find the source of the noise. But you didn’t, instead, you looked at Iwaizumi and Maeley’s features, your microphone still in hand. A small chuckle left your mouth as you looked at the young woman’s confused face, wondering who the provocative voice belonged to. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi’s eyes widen as the realisation hit him.

There was no doubt about who the voice belonged to.

Pale blue lights were suddenly turned on and they all pointed to one man as he made his entrance confidently, a seductive smile on his face. You turned around finally facing him. His chocolate brown eyes caught yours immediately almost making him forget his next line. You smiled, unable to contain the excitement you felt and he got closer to you, only to walk down the stage immediately after.

“So, here I am,” he continued.

Maeley happily stood up from her chair, hugging Oikawa tightly while Iwaizumi punched his arm playfully, shaking his head but displaying a smile anyway before the setter wrapped his arms around him.

The young man glanced at you again, still standing behind him, eager to catch up with you. But his old teammates had other plans however as they all surrounded Oikawa while the music was blasting. And soon you found yourself dancing and drinking until the late hours of the night. 

Iwaizumi and Maeley had to leave early however while you stayed until the very end of the party. You hadn’t seen Oikawa either and you assumed he had left early too. But just as you walked past the venue’s entrance door you found him standing in the garden, looking up at the sky. The dim light of the outside gave him a nice glow and your breath caught in your throat as he turned around to look at you, two drinks in his hands.

“I think I’ve had enough, Oikawa,” you pointed out as he made his way over to you.

He looked stunning dressed in a black tuxedo, you couldn’t help thinking. 

“Just keep me company then,” he proposed. “I thought I’d never have you to myself.”

You let out a small laugh. It seemed like time only made him more charming.

“I can’t. It’s late and tomorrow will be a busy day for me.”  
“Still a killjoy I see,” he teased.  
“That’s a funny thing to say from someone who sleeps at ten because they need their beauty sleep.”

Oikawa and you filled the silence of the night with your laughter.

“That was the old me,” he said. “But you don’t know about me anymore.”

He was right. Oikawa was merely a stranger to you now, all over again.

“I guess you’re right and I suppose I won’t have time to either.”

Your words had the young man feeling guilty suddenly. Although this was never your intention. You were just being honest and he was aware. 

“I’ll be staying for a bit after the wedding,” he explained. “So you will.”  
“Is that a promise?”  
“More like a threat,” he concluded with a devilish smile.

And with that he was gone, leaving you wanting for more as usual.

You smiled on the whole way back home. You could already feel him tugging at your heartstrings. You had been hopeful that the young man wouldn’t have set alight the remaining passion you had left for him. But as you drifted off to sleep, you realised that you were off to a terrible start, again.

However, you couldn’t tell whether or not life was giving you a second chance at chasing what you never chased or if it was just a cruel reminder of what you could never have. Whatever it was you would found out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 120
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> A/N: I think I’ll be having 2 or 3 more parts to this fic. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading!

The wedding ceremony went by in a blur. You had been running around Maeley and Iwaizumi the whole day, helping them fixing their outfits while also taking care of the guests. Despite your busy schedule you still found some time to enjoy yourself as you celebrated the happiest day of your two best friend’s life.

Maeley looked stunning in her lacey white dress as she walked down the aisle, the sun making her bright locks shine beautifully. While Iwaizumi couldn’t help the tears from rolling down his cheeks as he was about to vow his eternal devotion to the woman he had been hopelessly in love with for the past years.

As the scene unfolded just like you had witnessed in movies and books you couldn’t hold back your own tears. You would have been embarrassed for the amount of time you cried in these past few days if it wasn’t for Oikawa who had pretty much cried the whole ceremony, blowing his nose dramatically at regular intervals.

As expected he had been incredibly moved by the celebration just like you and as much as you liked making fun of him you understood just how much of an emotional rollercoaster all of this was. You smiled at him as you both dried your tears exchanging knowing looks across the room.

Despite your constant pacing around the chapel then reception venue you had noticed Oikawa in your field of vision more often than not. He was always stealing a few words and glances from you as you would go on with your duties calmly and efficiently. So much so that Maeley after making her entrance with her husband and sharing a sweet moment on the dance floor with her father was already making assumptions about Oikawa and you.

“So Oikawa?” she teased handing you a glass of champagne, a smile on her glowing face.  
“What about him?”

You took the glass from her manicured hand, avoiding her brown eyes.

“Is he single?”  
“How would I know this, Maeley?” you asked back.  
“Well, I assumed you’d know. He’s been following you around like a puppy all day.”

You laughed at her comparison.

“He wasn’t. He just enjoys annoying me,” you explained, taking a sip of champagne.

“What’s the history between you two?”  
“There’s no history between us. We were just friends back in high school,” you said nonchalantly. 

This wasn’t exactly the truth but it wasn’t a lie either. For all, you knew you were nothing more than a friend in Oikawa’s eyes back then. Although your feelings for him were a little deeper than that.

“Well, there’s about to be,” she concluded with a smirk, before greeting her other guests.

You shook your head slightly, hoping she was wrong. But just as you were about to walk over to your friends, Oikawa appeared next to you. You joked about him following you and as expected he didn’t even bother denying it. So you indulged him with your presence for the rest of the day. However, he refused to talk about himself, only wanting to know what you had been up to for the past years. So you summarised it the best way you could as he attentively listened to you.

In your usual conversations, you preferred listening over talking most of the time. But you had noticed that Oikawa always had a way of making you speak almost making you feel like you were oversharing sometimes. Surprisingly you also noticed he made fast links between what you were saying now and what you used to say when you were younger. Even bringing up old memories that you had almost no recognition of.

You felt overwhelmingly happy as he responded with familiarity to all the small details about you that didn’t change much over time. It was endearing to think he would remember this, remember you after all this time. In all honesty when he had appeared the day before you hadn’t expected exchanging much with him. It seemed strange to you that someone as busy and popular as him would give enough importance to the trivial things you said to remember them.

But there he was arguing with you over the best ramen place in town just like when you were seventeen. You had told him however that your new favourite place wasn’t in Sendai anymore but in Tokyo instead as you had moved there after graduating from high school. Oikawa had answered that in that case, you should invite him so he could judge for himself. You agreed but doubted you would ever get around to doing so.

By the end of the night, however, it seemed that Oikawa was determined on having you take on his offer. Maeley and Iwaizumi had just gotten in the car, leaving for their honeymoon to Venice while you stood next to Oikawa, the cold wind brushing your skin as you watched it disappear from your field of vision.

“All of this is making me want to get married,” the young man joked.

You laughed.

“You? Getting married?”  
“Why are you acting so surprised?” Oikawa asked hitting your arm lightly and faking a hurt expression.   
“Because I am. As far as I know, marriage was never in your plans.”

Oikawa laughed.

“I’ll let you know your information about me is outdated, [Name],” he told you, his piercing eyes looking into yours. “What about I give you an update, tomorrow? Are you free?”

You stayed silent for a short moment, debating whether you should lie or agree just this once. But you were greedy and you were unsure about whether you would be able to keep it to another day only with Oikawa.

Deep down you knew the wisest decision was to decline Oikawa’s offer and move on with your life. Clearly, your feelings for him had been set alight again and the idea of going through the same heartbreak all over again should have been enough to make you want to avoid him. However, in this intimate setting, just the two of you under the stars next to the beautiful marble fountain at the centre of the venue’s garden, you were seventeen again. 

“Yes, I’m free,” you said with a smile.

Oikawa’s features lit up immediately and you could feel your stomach tighten at the sight of his squinting eyes.

You both agreed on the time and place you’d meet and you left along with each other’s number. The excitement you felt reminded you too much of your high school crush and you tried your best to chase Oikawa from your mind. But as you climbed in your bed and his name suddenly appeared on your phone screen you found yourself falling back in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 501
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> A/N: The angst is here. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading <3

One day turned into two then three until almost all your free time was spent with Oikawa. Whether you would be walking around town together or just talk over tea and milk bread at your place made no difference. Each time you would be looking forward to seeing him again and miss him right after saying goodbye.

It felt as if Oikawa was trying to make up for all the years he had spent away from you. He told you about his career, how it all started, how it was going. But more importantly, he didn’t shy away from sharing his struggles with you. Of course, moving to another country on the opposite side of the globe was difficult. Although you had only moved a few hours away from your home you were aware of the challenges both Oikawa and Iwaizumi had to face when they left theirs.

Still, when you looked at Oikawa it was difficult to acknowledge that despite his incredible devotion and endless perseverance he was just a man. You knew the athlete could be insecure and vulnerable when he allowed himself to be, you saw it first hand back when you were in high school. Nevertheless, his achievements always outshone his flaws to you.

It wasn’t that you ignored his flaws and weaknesses. No, it was that it made him all the more incredible to you. Oikawa much like old historical buildings had cracks in his walls and lost pieces yet when you faced him all you could think about was how grandiose he looked, the thought of him without all these imperfections not even crossing your mind.

But there he was telling you about how lonely he felt when he had to spend all his favourite holidays away from his friends and family. Or how he wasn’t able to keep up with any romantic relationship he had initiated because he couldn’t afford to step back from volleyball. He even told you about how it got particularly bad at some point and he got depressed.

You always knew that success came with a price and Oikawa definitely paid a lot for it. Still, it felt nice knowing that the young man was comfortable enough with you to share all of this about himself. Maybe your relationship hadn’t change that much despite the time and distance between you two.

Or maybe it did. Oikawa never held your hands like this in the past, although he was never shy with physical affection. His embrace also felt different as he would pull you into his chest each time you’d go too far from him. But his lips against yours was what confirmed you weren’t misinterpreting his words and actions as he left you at your doorstep after you finally invited him over to your favourite ramen place.

His lips, despite still tasting like what you had both previously eaten, felt like the forbidden pleasure you had been denied back when you were just a teenager. It had you craving for so much more yet you knew that was still unthinkable. How many more kisses would the two of you exchange before he would disappear from your life again?

Too little. After that night there wasn’t a day you wanted to spend without Oikawa, that much you knew. But what was all of this to him? Was this just a way for him to appease his loneliness before going back to a life that never included and never would include you?

You wished you could dance around your bedroom, overly giddy about that short and intimate moment Oikawa and you shared just a few minutes ago. But instead, you were heartbroken over the fact that whatever this relationship was it had an expiry and it was approaching alarmingly fast.

The next day you found yourself unable to answer Oikawa’s texts, your eyes puffy and tired from crying too much. Even though you were supposed to meet him again tonight. What were you supposed to do? Enjoy your time with him until the very last second or end your relationship and avoid any more heartbreak?

Maeley would tell you to listen to your heart. She would remind you that no matter what your decision was your feelings would fade and you would heal eventually. Of course, you would keep a few scars from this but your wounds wouldn’t be open anymore. 

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi would tell you to make the most rational decision. He would tell you that the heartache you would feel once Oikawa would leave you wouldn’t be worth the short period of time the two of you had left. Meaning that it was best to end it now.

But that meant loving with moderation. Except there was nothing you could ever do with moderation, especially not falling in love. So you grabbed your phone and texted back Oikawa as if the ache you felt was inexistent.

And it was easy to believe when Oikawa held you tightly while your lips danced against each other right after laughing until you both cried. You didn’t know, but while you were expecting those moments to be only temporary, the young man wished they were eternal. But wouldn’t he seem crazy if he told you?

When he left you the first time he felt no regret for he knew he could only be happy chasing his dreams and unfortunately they didn’t include you. But now that he was facing you again and everything had changed he couldn’t help longing for what he couldn’t have, you. Wherever Oikawa went or whatever he did he was always missing something.

Choosing his career meant losing you but choosing you meant losing what he had worked so hard for. Once again he was hit by the realisation that you and him were parallel lines, not meant to cross. But then why were you the reason for his smile and his tears? He couldn’t accept giving up on either of his dreams anymore. He needed you by his side now and tomorrow and every other day of his life.

Still, neither of you was brave enough to tell each other or to choose each other. Until you broke. The peace you felt when you were close to him was gone as his departure approached and as his hands travelled under your shirt and he hungrily kissed you, you couldn’t take it anymore. You broke the kiss, gently pushing him away from you, leaving Oikawa wondering whether he did something wrong or not.

“I think I should go,” you said, putting your shirt back in place.  
“Why?”

What were you supposed to say? Oikawa’s brown eyes were filled with confusion, although he understood how you felt.

“I think we should stop seeing each other, Tooru,” you dropped in a monotonous voice, not wanting to show how you truly felt.  
“What? Why? Did I do something wrong?”

Oikawa’s distress was so visible in his tone that you couldn’t look at him anymore, feeling guilty for dragging him into this with you.

“No, you didn’t. I just can’t keep pretending that it doesn’t hurt me that you’ll be gone in a few days, again.”  
“I need to leave,” Oikawa said.  
“I know,” you replied with a sad smile.  
“But I need you too.”

Your eyes widen a little at those last words. So he felt it too? As much as you?

“I love you, Tooru,” you finally admitted after years of keeping it to yourself. “But, I don’t fit into your life and you don’t fit into mine.”

Oikawa couldn’t believe it. There was a way you could fit into each other’s lives, there was always a way. He always found ways to make his dreams realities, there was no reason your love had to be any different. 

“Leave with me,” he proposed. “Move to Argentina with me.”  
“What? You know I can’t do that.”

It was selfish he knew.

“I know that’s asking a lot from you. Your life is here,” he said. “But if you choose me, I promise we’ll make it work.”  
“You know you can’t promise this. I can’t just leave everything behind for you.”

As much as you wanted to, that choice brought way too many uncertainties. What was the guarantee that Oikawa was worth taking the leap? There was none, you were both aware. That was blind faith you couldn’t put into him. Not because you didn’t trust him. No, because you were scared.

“I’m sorry I wasted your time, Tooru,” you told him. “But I can’t choose you and should know.”

With that, you picked up your bag and left the young man behind, not daring to look back as tears clouded both his and your vision. 

Oikawa knew that asking you to choose him was crazy. But he wished it wasn’t. He wished the decision was easy. He wished you would trust him completely and take the chance you both missed seven years ago. But maybe it wasn’t meant to be taken, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1 417
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> A/N: Here is the last part. I hope you are satisfied with the ending! Please let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading <3

Missing Oikawa was hard to hide especially after you had so easily let him leave a trace on everything you owned or enjoyed. From your favourite songs to your office you had given him small pieces of who you were in an incredibly short amount of time. So much so that even when he wasn’t there you could feel him suffocating you.

After you ended your relationship he didn’t reach out to you. A part of you wished he had insisted and had you give in just so could shift the blame onto him and not yourself when you would be breaking over his departure again. But the other was thankful that he respected your decision.

Because you were the one that decided to not choose him. But you couldn’t choose him, right? The simple idea of moving to Argentina for one person was insane. It didn’t matter that it was Oikawa. It didn’t matter that you loved him. It didn’t matter that he loved you. Leaving your home was out of the question even though you could always make a new one wherever you would go.

Almost all you knew about Argentina was what Oikawa had told you. If you were to leave, he would be the only constant you would have in an unfamiliar place. But would that be enough? Every part of you was screaming yes. Yet you were paralysed by fear. You knew it wasn’t just the dread of moving to a new place for you had experienced it while studying abroad, even if it was only for a short period of time.

It was the uncertainty of loving someone like Oikawa. What made your relationship different from his previous failed ones? You didn’t know, you couldn’t even know if there was a difference. Yet, he asked you to follow him. If you left everything behind for him would that be the promise that you could always count on him?

Your hands were shaking as they typed on your keyboard. You told him you couldn’t choose him. So why were you looking at immigration procedures? Your heart was beating fast. As your eyes read multiple articles on several different websites you convinced yourself you couldn’t leave. It was too much, too fast, right? All you had to do was to believe it.

Meanwhile, Oikawa was dreading his departure. He spent his last days in his family and friends’ company. As much as he enjoyed his time with them and was skilled at hiding his emotions he was having a hard time keeping himself distracted from you, however. but it would get easier once he would be gone, it had to.

He wanted to beg you to follow him because he was that desperate. But he knew that was selfish and unfair. If you were to choose him then he wanted you to do it on your own terms. So he waited for your texts and calls, growing more impatient as the date on his plane ticket was getting closer. But you never reached out to him. 

The ride to the airport was depressing. Oikawa couldn’t even pretend anymore. So he sat silently as his sister drove him, fully aware that his behaviour wasn’t only linked to another separation with his loved ones.

Katsuko’s brown eyes studied her younger brother’s features in the rearview while also keeping her attention on the road. Much like Oikawa, she was skilled at reading people and although she hadn’t addressed the young man’s fake smile out of consideration for him it was time for her to do so. She suspected the cause of his heartache but she could only be sure by asking.

“Are you meeting [Name] at the airport?”  
“No, she’s busy,” he lied. “We already said goodbye to each other.”  
“Is that why you are so sad?”

Oikawa stayed silent for a moment, debating whether or not he should bother making up more lies.

“I suppose.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Katsuko asked, her eyes softening.  
“I don’t think there’s anything to say,” Oikawa explained. “She’s staying and I’m leaving, again.”  
“Are you absolutely sure that she won’t change her mind?”  
“Please, don’t give me hope. That’s the last thing I need right now,” he said with a sad smile.

There wasn’t much that could be said to make this easier, Katsuko was aware. So she reassured her little brother the best way she could. Still, the only remedy was time, they both knew. She hugged Oikawa tightly and followed him to the check-in desk. However, as soon as they got nearby the young man stopped dead in his tracks.

Katsuko watched him in confusion as his eyes widen in surprise. Then she was following his gaze, which led to none other than you, standing by yourself close to the line Oikawa was supposed to wait in, looking for a familiar face in the crowd of people. She let out a laugh before pushing her brother towards you gently.

You hadn’t spotted Oikawa yet and you were getting worried about accidentally having missed him. But just as you were about to take out your phone and call him he appeared in front of you. He wore a cold expression on his face and you immediately felt guilt washing over you. He crossed his arms and studied your face silently, waiting for you to speak.

“Oikawa, I’m sorry,” you said in a small voice.

His eyes softened as he felt the sincerity in your voice.

“It’s fine,” he reassured you with a sad smile. “You don’t need to apologise. I appreciate that you showed up to say goodbye.”

But maybe it would have been best if you hadn’t. Now that he was facing you the idea of leaving was even more heartbreaking. Because what was the point? You were both already broken.

However, Oikawa couldn’t help noticing the excitement in your eyes clashing with the sadness of his own. What was the meaning of this? Why were you here? As if you read his mind you answered his questions finally.

“I changed my mind, Oikawa.”

The athlete looked at you confused, the meaning of your words not quite making sense in his mind. But when you smiled at him he understood, finally.

“If you still want-“  
“Yes!” Oikawa cut you off before wrapping his arms around you and lifting you off the ground.

You laughed even though you felt a little embarrassed as the two of you started to attract strangers’ curious eyes.

“I couldn’t get a ticket yet,” you explained. “But I already did the visa procedure. I’ll be with you soon, Oikawa!”

The happiness the young man felt was overwhelming. So you chose him. You chose each other, after all. Soon his vision was clouded by tears and his lips were crashing against yours. You held each other tightly and kissed passionately and slowly wanting this euphoria to last forever.

“I’m scared,” you admitted against his lips. “I didn’t tell anyone yet and I have so many things to do.”

Oikawa held your hands in his, looking at you affectionately. 

“We’ll figure everything out together, alright?”

You smiled at him and whispered a little yes.

“But no changing your mind again,” he joked.

You laughed and Oikawa kissed your forehead softly. You stayed against his chest for a little while taking in his perfume. And despite the load of paperwork you would have to do and the disapproval you would probably face for making such a big decision in such a short amount of time, you never felt more peaceful than wrapped in his arms.

Your mind was made. You were taking the leap and it was for Oikawa, without hesitation this time. It was frightening yet you couldn’t help feeling that wherever you would go as long as he was there you could overcome anything. Maybe you were crazy for trusting him so blindly but maybe this was what you should have done all along. Only time could tell yet all the doubts you felt until now were gone and all you could think about was your next reunion with your lover.

“You better not make me regret making that decision,” you teased.  
“I can’t promise I won’t. But I can promise that even when I do, I’ll make up for it.”  
“I guess that will do,” you replied before kissing Oikawa on the lips again and melting into him.

It seemed that second chances were meant to be taken, after all.


End file.
